invisible to the touch
by psychrainbow81
Summary: sigh well idk if imma continue im getting really busy and only two pple are readding it or atleast can take a little time to review so until further notice im no longer posting
1. the first encounter

Okay this one I'm going to have to reach back into my memory a bit to the time I was three to well basically to now.

This actually happened to me…and its freaky shit lol. I'm still going to steer a little from the truth to make it a better story though.

Its rated M for well idk language and violence

Disclaimer: don't own naruto pout sad peanut

AGE 3: THE FIRST ENCOUNTER

A three year old naruto sits in his room having a nice conversation with his grandma, but to others it would just seem like he's talking to an imaginary friend.

"Okay gwama I won't do dwugs"

"Naruto who are you talking to"

"Gwama daddy"

"Um she's dead naruto you know that we go to her grave every year"

"Yeah I know"

"Then how are you talking to her"

"I no know"

"Come on its time for dinner"

"Okay daddy"

That's pretty much a prolog since I don't know how it really went I can't really you know add more to it so next chappie.

I'm ganna need help with the title btw so yeah help me out

And yeah next chappie may go from 3 to 4 or just go to four idk yet

R n R if not peanut will get sad.


	2. BOB AND STRANGE NIGHT ACCURENCES

I STILL NEED A TITLE SO CAN YOU HELP ME OUT

Ok yeah this is chapter 1

Disclaimer was in the prolog

AGE 4: BOB & STRANGE NIGHT ACCURENCES

Four year old naru is sitting in his room talking to himself…again

"No bob I don't wanna cut chuckies hair" (1)

"Fine bob I will" pouting and feeling unsure about what his imaginary friend is telling him to do naruto finds a pair of scissors and his doll and starts cutting away.

"No I don't wanna cut my own hair" says naruto to his friend pouting cutely

"Fiiiine I will" said naruto sighing in defeat then once the chucky doll was ruined he started to cut at his own hair

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" screams naruto's mom angrily grabbing the scissors and doll throwing the doll away and taking naruto upstairs she sits naruto down on their tore up couch (2)

"Now naruto why in the world did you cut up your doll and chop your hair up huh?"

"Because" naru says frightened and nervously

"Because Why"

"Bob told me too"

"Who the heck is Bob?"

"He's my friend didn't you see him with me?"

"No and why would any friend tell you to do something so…so stupid?"

"H-he said it would be fun" naruto stutters beginning to cry and whipping his eyes.

"Yeah well now I had to throw away your chucky, now supper is almost done so no snacks"

Later that night everyone was a sleep….."Naaaaruto" a ghostly voice says

"Huh mmammph" naruto falls back to sleep then later he starts sleep walking, walking into the laundry room…

The next morning naruto wakes up in his bed some blood on his sheets and scratches in pairs of three all over his body(3), frightened naruto starts crying, but still keeping it to himself about the scratches.

(1) I used to have a chucky doll you know before he became a horror icon lol^. ^

(2) Dogs and cats do that lol

(3) for anyone who doesn't know there is a demonic number so scratches in pairs of three like three claw marks means there is a demonic presences

Yup chappie one they will get long as it gets closer to my age next chappie will be problem age 7 or something when things actually started freaking the hell outta me


	3. new titlethanks swallowed

OKAY here is the new title this is just a thanks to swallowed-by-pain for supporting me with the story and for giving me the new title "INVISIBLE TO THE TOUCH"… thanks pain id give you a cookie but I ate 'em all ^.^


	4. pills demons and voices

_**Sigh I'm kind of depressed only two pple want me to continue so now I'm just writing this for swallowed-by-pain and narutois my lover, thanks for the support I love ya ^.^**_

Three years have gone by since the demonic attacks and the sleep walking has started and it's all still happening, naruto is scared well shitless not going to butter it up. And just one year ago has been put on riddlen (1), for ADHD, and pills for insomnia. And now we find ourselves at age seven…playing video games giggle.

"Naruto" whispers what sounds like a female coming from the storage room next to naruto's small bedroom

"h-hello" says a petrified 7 year old naru, "uhum i-is someone there br-bro are you t-trying t-to scare me?"

Finding no source of the whisper naruto goes back to playing on his play station one (2).

"NARUTOOOO" screams what sounded like a very deep and booming voice like his dads coming from upstairs

"AHH commminggg" naruto yells running upstairs thinking his dad might be calling him while downstairs there's a dark growling coming from the storage room…next to naru's room

"What you want" naruto asking breathlessly after running up two flights of stairs (well actually it's like 8 stairs and then landing then another four stairs including kitchen landing).

"Huh? What do you mean?" asks his dad. His mom and dad looking at him like he's grown three more heads, or technically a "the fuck you talking 'bout" look.

"Didn't you call me daddy?" asks naruto kind of scared and quizzically

"Um no" his dad said, again his parents giving him the "the fuck" look.

"Oh okay did you call me mommy?"

"No I didn't naruto I think your hearing things maybe you should take a nap."

"Okay mommy" naruto runs back down to his room in the basement. Later that night though while everyone is getting ready for bed his half brother at his cousin's house his half sister at a passed out on her bed after getting drunk and puking all over the place.

"Naruto time for your night pill"

"Mommy why do I have to take soo many pills I don't like it its yuckyyy"

"So you can sleep and so you don't bounce of the walls at school" (3) says well of course his mom. "Now here's your drink and here's your pill"

Naruto puts water in mouth then pill swallows the water but the pill don't go down n naruto gets that oh so horrid taste of meds in his mouth then swallows the pill.

"Well, look at what you did now the meds won't work here take another pill" (4) she hands another pill and naru reluctantly takes another pill.

Later when everyone in the house is asleep

"" naru screams having a nightmare

"WHAT!" his dad comes into the door less room woken up by naruto's scream

"Sorry I just had a bad dream"

"Go back to bed"

"okay" naruto lays down like he's sleeping and his dad walks back to his room slamming the door, then naruto hears footsteps upstairs naruto thinking it's his brother coming home which is strange cause he was spending the night at their cousin's house probably getting high as fuck. But still scared shitless to go upstairs to pee naruto just watches the stairs n door way of the laundry room naruto hears someone coming down the stairs and what he sees from his room that he insisted to keep the lights on (5) is a pitch black mass of maybe 6'3 tall (guesstamating) almost look like it was looking at him but it was hard to tell, because it was just a tall blob of coal black. Next thing he knows it darts into the laundry room without even the sound of a footstep on the concrete. That's when naruto pees himself and cries himself to sleep. These events or events like these kept happening till naruto was at the ripe age of 9 in a half when his parents would leave him in the house alone or have his abusive bro to take care of him. But let's leave that for next time okay" okay.

_**That is the single worst drug ever god I'm a skeleton cause of the fucking shit **_

_**Remember when those were popular**_

_**I literally jumped planted my foot on the school wall then did a spin in the air lol**_

_**I think my mom wanted me to die**_

_**Okay irony I used to be deadly afraid of the dark now I live in the dark he he**_

_**Okay so two things first i wanna no should I use names for the bro sis mom and dad n if so what names **_

_**And two next chapie is age nine maybe some masturbation cause I saw a lot of shadows when id do my business blush lol n yes I started at a very young age.**_


	5. first look at a demon

_**I sooooo can't believe that I forgot the disclaimer I don't own naruto I do however experienced these events so there for I own the events that happen in the story I guess**_

_**Okay so ya age 9 this ought a be fun lol cause due to concussions I don't really remember this point in my life just a few things of well this haunting it will be really short sorry.**_

Laying in bed a nine year old naru lies in bed exploring well his body let's just say that. The time aproxemently 2 in the morning naruto started spitting his meds out so now naruto in his room explorin' then he hears something looks up and what he sees is a tall black shadow man staring at him eyes glowing then grinning next thing naru knows naruto wakes up next morning with scratches all over his body. From his crotch to his ankles were the only untouched part of his body and naruto quickly gets dressed to go to school and he starts climbing the stairs to get out of the basement.

"HAHAHAHA" a deep laugh is herd and naruto quickly runs up the stairs but trips n falls down (the stairs had metal tips on em to so yaaa) and runs back up the stairs.

_**Very short and that's literally all I can remember from then next chappie will be age 12 that through age 14 may have the most activity in it so I can't wait but imam wait till I get at least to five reviews cause now I'm not even sure anyone's reading it so ya I might just stop here idk.**_


End file.
